


A Baby

by CheshireSaxon



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy, Spark Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireSaxon/pseuds/CheshireSaxon
Summary: It's one fight, one moment. And in the end it's the same old storyPerson A + Person B +no protection= ParenthoodStiles couldn't handle it, but then when it's all said and done you always find your way back home.





	1. Chapter 1

Just a quick Timeline so as not to confuse anyone, I was rereading my docs and realized my timeline had been a little messy. I am still currently fixing it so their might be more edits. Senior Year: 2014  
June 2014  
August 2014 : The Fight/ Isaac and Stiles have sex / Stiles leaves Beacon Hills  
September- March: Stiles Pregnancy  
Camden's born March 2015

Stiles sighed pushing a hand through his hair, he watched the pack with new members Liam, Mason, Hayden and Corey. The very real Theo who Stiles really didn't like, his issues with Dominic and everything in between.  
He was surprised that after all that and the long summer Chris Argent and Isaac were back from France, Derek was still gone and so was Peter. Malia and he had broken up but were still good friends, Kira was still gone and Stiles had a suspicion that Scott had a thing for Malia. 

Senior year alone was a huge deal and it had all come to an end,spending the summer with his friends and family- his pack before heading off to college. Stiles had a dream of well FBI; being a detective like his father.  
But of course the supernatural fucks with his life again. One night, one long stupid night his fight started with Lydia and ended  
with Isaac pinning him to his desk and fucking him. 

Then this happens, Stiles is pretty sure he's crazy so he goes to Deaton " Is this even possible ? Is this some .. Spark deal !?"  
The Druid had stared at him " Stiles are you positive ?"  
Brown eyes glared " Yes. I asked Melissa to.. do what she could. Blood and Urine sample plus an ultrasound. Melissa says I'm already a month which.. I figured considering when it happened. "  
Deaton swallowed " Stiles this ...is very rare and yes it has to do with your Spark but the other.. father has to be supernatural too -"  
" Its.. he is. ' The human bit his lip ' I.. is it like a normal pregnancy ? Because I can't. I'm sorry Deaton but I can't stay here so I need to know how I can take care of myself. "  
The vet sighed " Stiles, you should stay- "  
" My grandmother is a spark she lives further up North, she can deal with whatever it is I'll need. "  
Deaton pursed his lips " You're going to leave no matter what I say. " it wasn't a question, but Stiles nodded anyway.  
" Then yes you can deal with it, it'll be just like a regular pregnancy it'll be a little shorter given its supernatural. It'll hurt more but your Spark had created a full birthing canal so it'll be connected with your anal canal. "  
Stiles cleared his throat and nodded " Great. " 

 

The conversation with his father was hard, but he was honest told him everything including who the father was. Noah was very against the whole thing, saying he should tell Isaac, that he should stay home.  
Stiles shook his head " I already called Grandma told her everything, she's expecting me. I just.. can't dad. I want this baby I do. But right now I can't deal with werewolves and Isaac and all of the drama of Hunters. This pregnancy will be hard enough and when the time comes I'll come home and you'll meet him or her whichever. And you can always come visit. "  
Noah swallowed then hugged him " I'm gonna miss you kid. "  
Stiles laughed hugging back tightly " I'll miss you too. " 

Stiles packed his stuff, just the basics clothes, some books and his computer. He left a rather short letter for the pack, he'd written several drafts but in the end he kept it short, sweet and to the point.  
He packed everything into the jeep before hugging his dad goodbye and driving to Scott's .  
The alpha frowned " Stiles, whats up dude ? What's with all the stuff ?"  
Stiles swallowed " Something's come up and I have to leave. I don't know when I'll be back. "  
Scott laughed frowning " What is this a joke? What are you talking about ? Leaving ?"  
" Scott, bud I have to leave and I can't tell you everything. I just.. I have to. " Stiles hugged the werewolf tightly.  
Scott frowned squeezing him back " Be safe brother. "  
" Of course. I'll call you. " he gave a wave before climbing into the car. 

 

The next 7 months were long, painful and beyond exhausting. Grandma Holline, Claudia's mother enjoyed it much more then Stiles did. Stiles kept calls between Scott and his dad, he gave birth in March after missing his first Christmas and New Years with his best friend. Noah had used his vacation days to fly up and see him for Christmas but he was back in Beacon for New Years. 

The little boy was adorable and as days turned to weeks then months Stiles forgot he was supposed to go back to Beacon Hills.  
The sheriff came several times, each visit he reminded Stiles calmly that he was supposed to come home, that the others missed him constantly asking where he was and if he was coming back. 

Camden his sweet baby boy with blond fuzzy hair was nearly six months now big brown eyes filled with young determination. Stiles promised he'd think about it, Scott called and tried several times to convince him but eventually four months later he just flew up and visited. 

The human had been very against this; yelling at him outside the house for a good ten minutes before he had to tell him. Scott was pissed mostly at the fact that Stiles kept it a huge secret from him, but then he actually saw the 10 month baby boy.  
Scott adored Camden and the near year old loved Scott even if he was a bit cautious, Scott explained it was because he was an unknown alpha and Cam probably needed his father. This prompted for Scott to ask who said father was. 

Scott pretty much demanded Stiles come back home when he found out Isaac was the father.  
" You don't get it ?! Stiles you are the glue, Liam, Mason they need you. I'm alpha yeah but you know how to do all this stuff. I need  
my best friend and when Isaac finds out I don't even know because he has been more broody then usual its been nearly two years  
Do you get that !? Come home please. "  
Stiles bit his lip pushing a hand through his hair as he watched Camden crawl around on the floor, he sighed " Fine...Fine. "


	2. Coming Home

January 2016

Stiles sighed watching his father grinning at Scott while they unloaded the jeep, he knew that the pack would be coming over for the barbecue later that day.  
Noah had given him a look " Scott's going to call Isaac he'll be here in an hour. You need to tell Isaac ."  
The human groaned but nodded " Alright.. alright. " 

Stiles watched Camden sleep in his crib, his father had turned the guest room into a nursery apparently three months ago.  
He made his way downstairs and into the living room, Noah was in the backyard getting the grill set up while Scott had needed to  
run some errands. The brunet rubbed his hands over his thighs mind racing, the knock on the door startled him more then he  
would've liked. Stiles swallowed walking over and opening the door, Isaac's blue eyes widened " Stiles.. you're home. "  
He nodded " Yeah.. you should.. come in. "  
Isaac swallowed following Stiles into the living room after shutting the door behind him. Stiles leaned forward staring at the coffee  
table before facing the werewolf " I.. I should apologize a million times but.. I'll probably need to explain first but please please  
don't hit me. My dad wil-"  
" Stiles ! breathe, what the hell are you talking about ?!" Blue eyes stared at him confused. 

Stiles swallowed licking his lips " After we.. we were together.. I started feeling.. not right. Dizzy, confused nearly a month or so after I threw up three mornings in a row so I went to Melissa and .. then I went Deaton and he confirmed what she implied and what I already knew.." he paused watching Isaac's features, his brow was furrowed lips pursed a hand on his jaw.  
" Deaton said because I'm a spark and because you're a .. Were that it was.. that I became pregnant. I couldn't do it here with everything I just.. I didn't know how to .. be here and be around you. I didn't want to hurt you but I also didn't want you to feel trapped. So I left and I had the baby.. at my Grandmother's in Lodi. "  
Isaac's body was frozen " Did you.. You had.. "  
" His names Camden, he's almost a year old.. He looks like us. ' Stiles bit his lip ' You can be as angry as long as you need to be I don't blame you, I won't blame you. But Cam is upstairs if you.. want to meet him before the party. "  
Isaac stood pushing his hands through his hair "Oh my god. "  
" I am so sorry- "  
" Stop. Just stop, I'm not.. angry. Just a minute. ' Isaac's hand pushed through his hair turning to look into brown eyes ' I have a son ?"  
Stiles nodded " I .. can go get him ?"  
The beta cleared his throat " Yeah.. yeah okay. "  
Brown eyes stared sadly before standing he reached out to touch the blond's forearm " I'm sorry. " he then moved up the stairs. 

Stiles entered the nursery a smile coming to his face as Camden crawled around his crib when he noticed him, the little boy got to  
his feet babbling. Stiles hummed " Hi baby, did Daddy wake you up ?" he walked over lifting the blond toddler settling him on his  
hip.  
Camden pinched his ear glaring " bbaba mmamu "  
" I know, I'm very sorry love. " Stiles carried him out of the bedroom and walked down the stairs.  
When he entered the living room Camden squealed " I know baby, its daddy . "  
Blue eyes stared in confused hope " Stiles ?" 

" Yes, Isaac he knows.. ' the human walked over ' Isaac meet your son Camden Noah Lahey. Cam this is your Daddy "  
The blond toddler waved his arms out towards the wolf who inhaled sharply before taking him, Stiles bit his lip watching them.  
Isaac bounced him slowly as Camden babbled away touching his father's face " Why daddy for me ?"  
Stiles hummed " Because you're the daddy. I'm... my dad's been calling me mama.. for months now. " he shrugged " I kinda like it  
plus Cam does too, he responds to it. "  
Isaac nodded one hand wrapping around the baby's smaller one " How does he know me ?"  
Stiles blushed fumbling with his phone then showed him pictures " I showed him, my grandma thought I should and I agreed. I want him to know you- to love you I just wasn't ready when I was pregnant. I couldn't be here. " 

" I get it. ' Isaac slid his finger over Camden's cheek ' Has he shifted ?"  
" No.. I called Deaton and he said.. when its a human and a bitten wolf sometimes the uh.. baby shifts between 2 and 5.. He didn't  
shift with Scott so.. "  
Isaac met the toddler's brown eyes so much like Stiles' he then flashed his beta eyes, Camden squealed squeezing his own eyes closed before opening them showing off glowing amber-yellow eyes " Eh! That's my boy "  
Stiles moved forward " He did it ?! " Cam giggled turning the amber yellow eyes on his mama. Stiles smiled " Amazing baby. " 

Noah stepped into the living room to watch Isaac, Stiles and Camden. He lifted his phone and snapped a photo.  
Isaac's head snapped up " oh...uh hey. "  
Stiles smiled " Hey dad. ' he met blue eyes before gently taking Camden ' I know that face someone's hungry. come on little man. "  
Isaac watched him " Stiles ?"  
" Hmm ?" Brown eyes met blue.  
" Can .. I stay tonight ?"  
Stiles raised an eyebrow before looking at his father who pursed his lips " You keep Cam in his bedroom no funny business in front  
of the kid. "  
Stiles rolled his eyes " Yeah, Dad. Totally aware. " 

The whole pack was amazed to see Camden, Lydia and surprisingly Hayden along side Corey and Mason cooed over him. Liam asked about a million questions, Jordan just watched silently. Malia sniffed him before shrugging and returning to her food.  
Everyone left around 7, Scott stayed around to clean up while Noah kissed little Camden's head then left for his shift. 

Stiles hugged Scott groaning when he was squeezed " Dude, I'm not leaving I'll be here in the morning . "  
Scott sighed pulling away " You better, Isaac promised to call if you skip out in the middle of the night. "  
The human smacked his best friends arm " I'm here. I promise. I told you I'd be back. " they hugged once more before Scott left. 

The brunet sighed making his way down the hall to the nursery where he leaned in the doorway, Isaac stood rocking Cam back and forth. The little blond was leaning into his father's chest peacefully his little eyes fluttered open and he mumbled " mamaaa"  
Isaac looked up as Stiles smiled " Hey baby. ' he walked over pressing a kiss to Camden's head 'Daddy putting you to bed ? I love you. " 

Camden mumbled something before drifting back off till he fell asleep completely. Isaac hummed kissing his boy's head before  
slowly laying him in the crib, the pair stood watching him before Stiles cleared his throat softly "C'mon " he turned on the night light and baby monitor before exiting the room flipping the over head light off. Isaac slowly closed the door half way to leave a small gap before following Stiles into the other's bedroom. 

Stiles blushed when his eyes landed on his desk, the last time he was alone with Isaac they.. conceived Camden.  
He swallowed " You..are uh welcome to stay in here.. with me or uh on the couch since we don't.. have a guest room anymore. "  
Isaac nodded " Uh.. thanks. So he can.. talk ?"  
Stiles hummed " A little, he understands so much..its actually really scary how fast he's uh.. learning- growing. He knows how to swim in a sense and he can crawl and hold himself up. But that's about it and its pretty normal he's only 10 months. "  
He paused " He hasn't walked yet, but I think he knows how in a way.. he's really observant, quiet but not shy as you've seen. "  
Isaac nodded " Yeah.. uh " he cleared his throat " He's..amazing Stiles I - "  
" You're pissed " Stiles pointed out moving to sit on the bed. 

The blond laughed " No.. I thought.. over dinner when Lydia and Mason were asking all those questions I thought I'd be pissed. Scott even asked about that, but I couldn't be. I mean I can wish that I was there that I knew. But I understand why you did it, I think about that. The summer I was gone with Chris I thought about that not knowing, never being turned but I can't change it. I left after Allison, I didn't try to stay or cope here. I didn't actually tell Scott or Melissa not really I just left all of you. At least you left a note. I get it, but you.. its only 10 months. So I missed the pregnancy, so I missed the birth. You brought him home, you told him about me. He knows who I am and he's going to, Camden is going to grow up with me. And that, you named him after my brother, my hero. How could I be mad at you ?" 

Stiles was crying " Because I didn't tell you!? Because I kept him from you- "  
" Sti, baby look at me' Isaac pulled him to his feet and cupped his face 'We didn't know this could happen, Hell we don't even know what happened between us. We had a fight and you let me take you- "  
" That's a nice way of putting it. "  
Blue eyes narrowed " My point is that I get it. You were pregnant the last thing you needed was to figure out what we were- are.. To deal with werewolves and all the drama of the pack. I'm not mad I don't want some twisted revenge. I am so proud of what you did, you did that to protect Cam and yourself and yet you still brought him home to me when you didn't have to . You could've run and tried to ignore all of it. But you didn't. "  
Stiles collapsed forward sobbing, Isaac caught his waist " Hey shh ' he cradled the back of the brunet's head ' I got you that's it baby, let it out." Isaac slowly shifted lowering himself to the bed pulling Stiles into his arms.  
Stiles cried clutching onto the wolf like a lifeline, he let Isaac manhandle him so easily. 

Isaac held him as he calmed down rubbing his back softly. Stiles sighed body relaxing as he buried his face in the blond's shoulder," How can you be so calm ?"  
The leaner man laughed softly " Because you need me. ' he watched as Stiles pulled back looking at him, ' Don't you baby ?"  
Stiles swallowed meeting shimmering blue eyes " I .. don't know what I'm doing "  
Isaac chuckled " And you think I do ? We'll figure it out... together as his parents. "  
Brown eyes fluttered away then back up " Promise ?"  
Blue eyes softened and the blond leaned in and kissed him slowly and softly, Stiles gasped but let himself be kissed in reassurance.  
Isaac pulled back gently " I'm not going anywhere. "


	3. You move forward and you plan ahead

January late Feb- April 2016

The next three months passed pretty quickly, Camden was growing the little blond loved having his daddy around. Stiles was adjusting to being back home and living with his father, he was also getting used to having Isaac around. The wolf moved right in after a solid week, surprisingly it had been the Sheriff that suggested it. So Isaac moved into the Stilinski home and right into Stiles bedroom, which of course was another thing. They shared a bedroom and essentially a bed. 

The other good thing about Isaac though was that he could hear and smell everything so 2am diaper changes and 6am feedings seemed to work perfectly. Camden also had his first birthday which was pretty spectacular, he was also really learning to talk able to say 'Ma', 'Da ' and 'Pa' respectively of his family. 

Stiles entered the kitchen after putting Camden down for his nap, he frowned when he found Isaac at the table looking very.. stoic.  
" 'Zac ?" he questioned.  
Blue eyes flickered up and the wolf cleared his throat gesturing to the chair across from him " Join me ?"  
The human tensed but slowly moved to sit " What's going on ?"  
Isaac sighed " I wanted to talk to you about something. "  
Stiles watched him quietly " Of course. " he felt nervous and worried.  
Long fingers pushed through blond hair " When my father .. died a lot of things happened things I couldn't handle so Derek and then Melissa helped me with the house and .. the cemetery. Since I was the only Lahey I got possession of those things. The Cemetery I left in the hands of the manager, let him do as he saw fit. But the house Melissa helped me set up a bank account and worked with a lawyer so that everything could be put in storage and the house renovated. " Isaac paused watching his human's expressions. 

Stiles listened quietly biting his lip gently, he nodded silently so the werewolf would continue.  
Isaac swallowed " I started renting it out that summer, as I've done since Junior year. I have a sizable savings account from it and the graveyard. In six months the current renters lease will be up and they already plan on moving out. I was wondering if you'd think it over we have plenty of time to plan on moving into the house. I know you'll be worried because of the memories but I want to live there honestly. I want to raise Cam there put new memories into it. Its a really nice house. " Isaac slid a folder over which Stiles took mind racing with all this new information, but he didn't open it not yet. 

" I just want you to think about it. About having our own home to raise Camden in.. If you decide its not what you want I can find a new couple to rent it, their is always new college kids and couples to rent to. "  
Stiles gripped the folder and swallowed " My dad, have you talked about this with him ?"  
Isaac frowned " No..although I did overhear him talking about it with Melissa and Scott. But no I've been thinking about it really since I found out about Cam. Look in six months we will have lived together for nearly 10 months. Camden will be a year and a half. I just think its something we could do together as a family. Our family. "  
Stiles nodded " I'll think about it, I promise. " 

 

And he did, the folder had pictures of the new house. Stiles looked it over a lot. 

The floor plan was a large ranch style house like their own only the Lahey's was much bigger and had more rooms. It was sort of out of place with the fancy neighboring houses  
that the Whittmore's lived in. Its living room wasn't too big and was open concept kitchen with a small breakfast nook and a bay window. The kitchen also led down to the basement, those pictures showed an entire renovated downstairs with a small bathroom and laundry room. The hall way was long and pretty average, Stiles new the Master bedroom was in fact a suite connected to the a smaller room that could be an office and was at the end of the hallway. A bathroom was in the center with two bedrooms on  
either side and a bedroom across from it. The backyard was huge with a pool, patio and grass section. 

Stiles was practically in love with the house, it was perfect especially if he and Isaac ever planned on more kids...  
It was also a relief that Isaac owned the home .  
He decided in four months but it took him a whole other just to tell Isaac. He did it in the middle of the night while they lay in bed. 

September 2016

" Isaac ?" Stiles asked laying on his side facing the blond.  
" Yeah Sti ?" Isaac questioned.  
Stiles didn't know why but he loved the nickname almost as much as when Isaac called him 'baby'. He watched the other's chest rise and fall " Are we together ?"  
The wolf turned his head to look at him in the dark " Stiles ?" his voice was confused, brow furrowed. 

" I just need to know now, before I mean.. you had just found out and you kissed me and we said together as parents. And I guess I was so happy I never really thought in terms of a romantic relationship but I need to know now. Are we.. a 'We' ?"  
Isaac stared at him before slowly sitting up and turning pulling Stiles up with him, he cupped a pale cheek " Of course. "  
He laughed " I thought it was pretty obvious. Even Scott has been asking what we're doing for our anniversary. Sti I could never pick someone over you. You are it for me, now why are you asking ?"  
Stiles pushed up on his knees to kiss him, Isaac grunted catching narrow hips as he kissed back happily. They rarely kissed out of bed and never really in front of anyone else. Isaac pulled him closer into his lap indulging in the happy reaction before slowly pulling away " Sti ?"  
Brown eyes gleamed in delight " I want to move..into our home together. "  
Isaac grinned kissing him sweetly " Really ?"  
" Yes! ' Stiles watched him ' I wanted.. to ask about something else, a more of a future thing ?"  
" Sure " Isaac rubbed his back quietly waiting.  
The human swallowed " With living in a house our house, and.. being together .. I'd imagine we might.. get married ?" Brown eyes tracked over the wolf, Isaac hummed " Yeah.. ?"  
Stiles nodded " And maybe we could' he licked his lips ' We could have another ?"  
The blond blinked staring at him " Another baby ?" 

The brunet nodded silently biting his lip nervously.  
Isaac breathed slowly " Yeah.. If you can, if you want to. Baby we can do anything that'll make you happy. hmm ?"  
Stiles grinned kissing him before Isaac pulled back " within reason...realistically mmp- " Pink lips covered his own sealing it in a kiss. Stiles giggling into his mouth, Isaac relaxed kissing back just as excited. 

Stiles moved around the kitchen singing along to the music playing off his phone, he danced holding Camden on his hip. The blond had woken up fussy and Stiles had carried him into the kitchen to relax him while he made breakfast.  
And that's how Isaac found them he leaned against the arch into the kitchen arms crossed over his chest watching his... partner holding their son while making breakfast. Eventually he moved closer Camden squealed when he saw him " Dada!! "  
Stiles looked up and smiled letting Isaac lean down and kiss him before handing over their toddler, the wolf settled him on his own hip leaning in for another kiss. Stiles hummed before pulling away and turning back to the eggs in the pan. Isaac noticed how weightless Stiles seemed, moving and smiling accepting his affection no matter what it was refreshing they should've talked about their relationship status way sooner. 

 

They had breakfast and made conversation about their day, Isaac had to leave at 10 for work but he'd be home by 3pm today.  
Stiles cleaned Camden's face the toddler whining and fighting him, Isaac watched in amused adoration. From 7am to 9am they  
played together as a family, Camden eventually fell asleep on the blanket on the floor pacifier in his mouth.  
Stiles watched him leaning into the were, Isaac sighed " I have to get ready "  
" Okay " he watched the blond get up and disappear down the hall, several minutes later Isaac reappeared in simple black pants a white t-shirt and he had his work t-shirt on his shoulder.  
Stiles stood walking over to wrap his arms around the werewolf's neck, Isaac cupped his hips " I still find it odd that you work at the grocery store "  
Isaac shrugged " At the moment it's better then being a waiter and I'm not quite ready to go back to the cemetery " he leaned down kissing Stiles gently raising a hand to cup the back of his neck.  
The brunet hummed pushing closer sliding his fingers into blond curls, Isaac groaned slipping his hand under the human's shirt tracing patterns into the other's back.  
Stiles whined when they parted " Tonight.. you're mine "  
Isaac grinned " Oh really ?"  
" Mmhm we'll put Cam to bed and then I get you all to myself. "  
" Good ' Isaac kissed him passionately before pulling away ' I have to go "  
Stiles sighed pulling away " Have a good day "  
" You too! " Isaac kissed his cheek before hopping over the porch railing and running over to his truck.  
Stiles waved watching him happily while Isaac carefully backed out and left the driveway, he sighed closing the door and making  
his way back over to Camden.


End file.
